ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/New Movies and Box Office Predictions: The A-Team, The Karate Kid
Last weekend featured the debuts of a quartet of films with modest expectations. They delivered pretty much what was expected, modest returns. This weekend features features a battle between a remake and an adaptation. It will be interesting to see how the audience reacts to their arrivals. This is the first weekend I recall that came with more than one movie and no originals entering wide release. It is possible that I just don't remember it happening before. Whatever the case, I am actually looking forward to both of them no matter how mediocre they may end up being, although I do hope for the best. The A-Team. (2010, 121 minutes, PG-13, action) When I was a kid, I loved this series. Along with Knight Rider and MacGuyver this was the epitome of '80s action. You know the type, bullets all over the place, fists flying, cars crashing, but no one ever seems to get hurt and there is never any blood. Yes, watching the show now makes it feel awfully dated. Anyway, standing in for George Peppard, Dirk Benedict, Dwight Schultz, and the legendary Mr. T are Liam Neeson, Bradley Cooper, Sharlto Copley (Wikus in District 9), and UFC fighter Quinton "Rampage" Jackson. This movie looks to recreate the team's origin. The military specialists are wrongly accused, escape from custody, and are now on the run and looking to get their lives back. All I hope for is some fun and that it is left open for the next part of the concept, the soldiers for hire bit. Actually, I also hope it is a bit more rounded than the similarly plotted The Losers from earlier this year. The Karate Kid. (2010, 131 minutes, PG, action/drama) With all of the remakes floating around, I cannot say I ever considered The Karate Kid to be one that would fall victim. Well, here it is. When I first heard about the production I was sure it would be a disaster. Then I heard Jaden Smith was starring and I was sure it would be a disaster. Then I heard that Jackie Chan would be playing the Miyagi character and I saw a little bit of hope. Then the trailers appeared and I began to really think it might actually be good. The story is transplanted from California to China and instead of karate we get kung fu, but other than that it looks like the story beats are there. It will be interesting to see how well the film fares, it has to deal with my childhood memories. Also opening this week, but not near me: CoCo Chanel and Igor Stravinsky Gangster's Paradise: Jerusalema Joan Rivers: A Piece of Work Kings of the Evening The Lottery Winter's Bone Box Office Predictions I think it is safe to say that both of this week's new releases will find their way to the top of the chart. The big question is how high will they go? I suspect that The A-Team is going to go over The Karate Kid. The rest of the films will end up fighting each other for position. Here is how I think it could play out: